


Will Cristiano Ronaldo Ever Be Loved?

by Mariah123



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariah123/pseuds/Mariah123
Summary: Cristiano doesn't think he'll ever be loved. Do you?





	

Cristiano Ronaldo is undoubtedly one of the best footballers in the world, almost as good as Lionel Messi, Di Stefano or even Pele.

But people still continously and unfairly criticize him and love to hate him. Cristiano gets where they're coming from, he's certainly not very humble on pitch, but he doesn't understand.

They don't see him, they see the one on the pitch, but not him, they never see him. Cristiano finds it so weird how they never see how he's so selfless and righteous, outside of pitch, but still.

Cristiano is angry, so utterly angry, filled with inexplicable rage, everyone is looking at Lionel Messi, with admiration, adoration and they look at him with anger, aggressiveness.

See the thing is no one ever gets him, he's been in so many different interviews, except they are all the same, they never ask the questions that matter.

They don't ask him anything that might make him seen a little bit humane to the world. They ask him questions about his career about his never ending rivalry with a certain Argentinean footballer, but never things that might make people look at him different.

Sometimes (all the time) Cristiano wonders if he'll ever be loved, he hopes so, in the future sooner than he expects, but as every day passes, Cristiano loses hope.

Neymar Jr, you know him, everybody knows Neymar Jr, he's the guy who Cristiano knows a lot more than he should. Did you know that Cristiano was once captured by the picturesque smile of the Portuguese international? Did you know that Cristiano could once do anything to make Neymar Jr smile? But now, there's nothing but sadness and pain associated with that wide smile.

Cristiano can't anymore, so one day when he sees Neymar smiling with Lionel Fucking Messi he goes on his phone and deletes all the photos of Neymar smiling, because those smiles clearly aren't towards him, they used to be once, along time ago, but now those smiles aren't his. Cristiano deletes everything to do with Neymar Jr because he's a curse a delectable curse, but nonetheless a curse.

Cristiano one day comes across a photo Neymar is smiling so widely while holding his hand and Cristiano can't help but observe that his eyes are crinkling around the corners while Neymars aren't.

Cristiano's grandma once told him 'When you meet the love of your life, you know it's them when they're eyes crinkle in the corner as they smile into you eyes'. Cristiano knows it was all fake as he sees the fake smile on Neymars face, but that doesn't stop him from saving that picture and occasionally (everyday) looking at it nostalgically smiling.

Neymar isn't his anymore, he's Lionel Messi's, Cristiano always though that Neymar would be the one and only person to love him, but now he's not so sure, not after Neymar suspiciously starts smelling like Lionel Messi.

One day Neymar leaves his phone in his house and Cristiano hears the sound of the voice indicating a message, Cristiano holds the phone and peers into the screen.

Lionel Messi: I Love You

Cristiano feels his heart hurt, he feels daggers stabbing into his heart and he immediately puts the phone away.

Neymar comes to his house in urgency and asks for his phone, he looks worried and slightly guilty, Cristiano doesn't question him about the message and ignores the pain shooting through his heart as the corner of Neymars eyes crinkle after reading the message.

Cristiano doesn't say anything after Neymar comes to his house with hickeys all over his neck, Neymar keeps shooting him guilty looks but Cristiano ignores it. Cristiano figures someone has to get hurt to make this relationship work.

Lionel Messi, that's his name isn't it, Cristiano knows him by the name thief, he stole his entire life and Cristiano feels bitter rage enter his cold heart as he looks at the world with such naivety in his eyes.

Cristiano knows that Lionel Messi has stolen his whole world from him as Neymar looks at him apologetically before kissing his forehead, handing him his promise ring and walking away to his new boyfriends car. Lionel Messi's car.

Cristiano Ronaldo has always been a selfless person so when he sees the corners of Neymars eyes crinkling while he smiles into the eyes of Lionel Messi, he numbly walks home opens the chain in which the ring is kept and locks it up.

Lionel makes Neymar happy and that's what Cristiano wished for to see the smile on the Neymars face, he's seen it.

Love always makes you do crazy things, the craziest thing Cristiano Ronaldo has ever done for love was to let go of love.

After everything that's happened Cristiano doesn't think he'll ever be loved. Do you?

 

 


End file.
